A reel-type flexible display device stores a flexible display panel in an accommodating portion, reducing the volume of the flexible display device and being convenient to carry and display, and hence has been attracting attention as a next-generation display.
The conventional reel-type flexible display device includes an accommodating portion and a flexible display panel mounted inside the housing. When an image needs to be displayed by the flexible display panel, the user has to manually pull the flexible display panel out of the housing, so that the flexible display panel can be out of the housing. Apparently, the existing reel-type flexible display device is inconvenient for its operation and has a poor user experience.